


Glitter gone wrong

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Why is Tony covered in glitter? It won't stop work from happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 13 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/66082.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Sparkle/Glitter. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), and [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> Also apologies in advance for murdered children's dreams.
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Glitter Invasion Or An Unexpected Murdered Child's Dream Invasion

“Wow, Tony. What happened to you?” McGee asked a bit shocked as he realized that every bit of revealed skin on Tony was sparkling with glitter. There wasn’t a lot of revealed skin just the arms, neck, and face, but it was enough.

Tony blushed. “Shhh. I was helping Abby decorate the bowling alley for a Christmas event.”

Just then Gibbs walked in, “Is there something you want to tell me, DiNozzo?”

“Uh no, boss. I don’t think so.” Tony couldn’t think of anything that he’d done recently that Gibbs needed to know about.

“Then why do you look like a part time stripper?” Gibbs glared.

“I was helping Abby decorate the bowling alley and the glitter went everywhere. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get glitter off? I even took a shower and there’s still a bunch stuck to my skin,” Tony lamented.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and patted Tony on the shoulder in fake sympathy. Really, he just wanted an excuse to touch Tony.

Tony grinned at Gibbs in return as their eyes locked in shared recognition of the change their relationship had undergone before Gibbs announced that they had a dead body and everyone rushed to follow him. Tony made sure to grab his NCIS jacket to cover up most of the glitter. He had no desire for people at the scene to think he was a hooker.

Tony had been looking forward to an actual case for a while. McGee too wanted something more interesting to happen. They’d all been on cold cases for too long this holiday season. They hadn’t expected this though. 

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee all stared at the blow up Santa dressed in a naval officer’s suit with a knife sticking out of him in dismay. Gibbs stormed off to yell at the police officers that had called them in, since this wasn’t exactly an NCIS level case. Normally, Tony would intervene to keep the peace, but in this particular instance he felt they deserved Gibbs wrath and so left them to it. 

He did, however, drag McGee in to question the witnesses just in case there was a note or something that had been left to indicate a threat to an actual naval officer and not just someone who is lacking in holiday spirit and thought it would be funny to dress Santa up as a naval officer before killing it.

No such luck. It turned out to be a neighbor kid who’d gotten a hold of one of his dad’s old uniforms. Apparently, the kid blamed the Navy for his dad’s death and decided to kill two birds with one stone since he’d just found out that Santa wasn’t real. The mother was extremely apologetic for her son. 

Gibbs just grumbled about their wasted time and handed the case back to the incompetent police officers that had called them out for it after they’d wrapped it up nicely in a bow for them, of course.

“Just a minute.” Tony called to Gibbs as he paused when they were getting ready to leave. Gibbs glared at Tony, but nodded.

Turning to the kid, Tony murmured, “Hey. What happened to your dad sucked, but you have to bounce back. He wouldn’t want to see you getting in trouble.” As he handed the kid a candy cane, he offered. “Merry Christmas. Keep your chin up, don’t let this get you down. You have to stay strong for your mom, ok?”

As they returned to the office, Tony realized that tonight was Abby’s party at the bowling alley and was just as grateful that they didn’t get an actual case. While he knew Abby would understand Gibbs and him missing the party because they got a case, Tony hated disappointing her and was glad that he wouldn’t have to now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
